Another New Year's Resolution
by ben10987654321
Summary: Follow up to New Year's Resolution. A year has passed and it is New Year's Eve again and Superman is once more on Monitor Duty trying to think of a resolution for the year ahead.


**Another New Year's Resolution**

Summary: Follow up to New Year's Resolution. A year has passed and it is New Year's Eve again and Superman is once more on Monitor Duty trying to think of a resolution for the year ahead.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

A blank piece of paper. It is a writer's nightmare as well as a reporter's too. This particular piece of paper in front of Clark is the one he intends to write his resolution on for the year ahead. He taps his pen impatiently as he tries to think of something.

It shouldn't be this difficult. Really. It shouldn't. Ok so last year he just managed it with seconds to spare but that year had sucked. He and Lois had broken up so his mind wasn't all that clear on what he wanted out of his life. This year has been totally different. He kept his resolution and asked Diana on a date. Then another date. In fact they have had a lot of dates this past year as they slowly deepened their relationship taking it from friendship to something more.

Clark picks up the piece of paper. It is still blank.

"This looks familiar," a teasing voice says from behind.

Clark swings his chair round and he smiles automatically at who is standing there. Diana. Princess of the Amazons. Wonder Woman. Girlfriend.

The last tag is the one that matters most to Clark and he thanks God every day for it.

"Does it?" he inquires.

"Uh huh," Diana says as she walks up to him. Him, Kal. Superman. Clark Kent. Boyfriend. She thanks her Gods every day for that last one.

As soon as she gets within arms reach Clark grabs her and pulls her onto his lap which causes Diana to let out a little squeal. He brushes his lips against hers and tastes the sweetness that is Diana. "Do you want to know what else is familiar?" he asks her.

Diana runs her hands through his hair while he draws little patterns on her back with his finger. "And what is that?"

"You and me alone on New Year's Eve."

"Hmm hmm. You would think we almost planned it wouldn't you," she says with a conspiratory smile because they had in fact planned it.

"Have I said how much I have loved spending this last year as your boyfriend?"

"Every single day." Every day he says something about how happy he is or how lucky he is to have her or something along those lines.

"Well I do very much." His voice drops to a husky baritone. "I love you very much."

Gods that still makes her heart well up with so many feelings when he says that to her. "I love you too." She dips her head and brings her lips to his once more. Diana had kissed other men before. Well once or twice but it was nothing compared to kissing Kal. To be able to hold someone with your full strength and know that you weren't about to crush them to death and Diana knew Kal felt the same.

Clark actually lets out a moan of pleasure. Making out with Diana was something truly wonderful but they really needed to stop right now because there she is in his lap all soft, curvy and sexy and his body is starting to react in a very male way. He can feel his desires rising up in a way he had never allowed before simply because he couldn't out of fear of hurting whoever it was who was in his arms but with Diana that was something he didn't have to worry about so it made it all the more difficult to force himself to stop. He pulls back a little breathless. "Diana stop."

Diana looks at him with desire filled eyes. The closer she and Kal got the more difficult it was becoming for her to reign her desires in as they pertain to him. "I'm not sure I want to," she admits.

Clark swallows hard. "Diana...I..." Diana grinds her hips against him and he groans. "Diana. God Diana...please," he begs.

Diana looks at him a little frustrated. To her this is where their relationship had been heading for some time and she thinks she is ready to take this step with Kal. "What is it Kal? Do you not find me attractive?"

Clark looks at her like she has suddenly grown a second head. "Diana are you nuts?! You're the most beautiful woman in the world." His voice softens to utter reverence. "You outshine the moon and stars themselves. Don't you know that?"

Diana smiles as she is touched by his view of her. Truthfully she has never quite understood what people see when they look at her her but if that is his view..."Then what's the problem?" she asks him quite seriously.

"The problem is," Clark says all too seriously, "is that knowing how strong the both of us are we are likely to knock he whole Watchtower out of orbit and I for one don't want to explain that to Bruce."

His voice may be serious but his blue eyes are full of humour and Diana can't help but laugh. She bets normal people don't even realise the kind of problems she and Kal have. She kisses him again. "Kal one day we are going to have to talk about this," she says seriously, wanting him to know that one day they really will have to discuss what will happen when they take their relationship to the physical level.

Deep down Clark knows that Diana is right. It is just...he has never really had the option before of being able to be with someone equal to his strength unless you count Power Girl which is just too creepy to even contemplate. Not that Kara isn't a beautiful woman because she is but she is his cousin and he is happy to leave it at that. Clark won't count Maxima at all after she kidnapped and brainwashed him into almost marrying her. "Ok we will talk about this," he promises her. "I could make it a resolution if you want."

Diana shakes her head in amusement at him. "You know sometimes Kal you are just a big goofball," she teases him affectionately.

Clark purposely puts on his goofy grin. "Well you know I try."

Diana leans into him and rests her head on his shoulder and simply sits there while he strokes her back.

"What's your resolution this year?" he asks her.

"To get you naked," she suggests mischievously. She pulls her head back to see his cheeks have turned red.

"Diana," he admonishes slightly very embarrassed.

"Kal I may have not seen you completely undressed but I have seen enough to know that you have nothing to be ashamed of," she assures him.

"You Amazons may have a culture that revels in the beauty of the human form but I'm just a simple farm boy from Kansas," he tries to remind her and his upbringing meant he was a little shy as regards to his body. "And I'm not human either," he adds for good measure.

Diana adopts a very thoughtful expression as her eyes roam up and down his body in studied interest. "Yes I know. I will admit I am curious to see what is different."

"Nothing Diana. At least on the outside." He does have a couple of internal organs that humans don't. "Anatomically speaking I look completely human."

"So that means when we do consummate our relationship we will be compatible?" she queries.

"As far as I know." He looks at her curiously. "Unless there is something you want to tell me?" he asks.

She leans in and whispers seductively in his ear. "One day soon Kal I will show you."

Clark was half-surprised to hear her say it so readily. He knows it will be a big deal for her to allow a man to see her naked form. It makes him realise just how much she must love him and his heart threatens to melt into a puddle of goo. He blows out a breath. "We really do need to talk about this don't we."

Diana gets off his lap and stands up. "Yes we do but probably not when we are on duty."

Clark nods in agreement.

Diana looks at the time. "Well we still have a few minutes until New Year. I'll go get us some champagne to celebrate."

Clark watches her leave and blows out another breath. His body is rather heated at the moment. If she can do that to him by a few simple kisses he can only imagine...nah strike that. He probably can't imagine what being with Diana will truly be like but he intends to find out. In fact he is going to make it his resolution for the year ahead. Not one he is writing down. God no. He can only imagine what would happen if say the Flash found it. He would never live it down.

Diana returns with a bottle of champagne and a couple of glasses. Clark takes the bottle from her and pops the cork and pours them a drink each. They then watch as the clock ticks to midnight. Upon striking it they click their glasses together.

"Happy New Year Diana," Clark says.

"Happy New Year Kal," Diana says in return.

As they sip their drinks they share a look which says that very soon they will definitely be having a very 'happy' new year.

The End.

* * *

_Author's Note: I wished to write a new year's story so I just decided to write a follow up to the one I wrote last year. Happy New Year everyone!_


End file.
